Letters to Ms Meyer
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: All our characters are sending a letter to Ms.Meyer!
1. Jacob and Jane

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

**__**To Ms. Meyer

Why did you write I imprinted on a freaking baby, for God's sake! I imprinted on Jane and caused her to finally love someone apart from her brother and be nicer and kinder to people and only use her powers for good. Oh, and Sam imprinted on Leah and Leah imprinted on Sam and I am Alpha of the pack. And Renesmee, who hates it when people call her Nessie, fell in love with Alec, because she stopped ageing when she was thirteen, not twenty or something. And the Volturi broke up when Marcus found out Aro killed Didyme. And when I imprinted on Jane and when Embry imprinted on Chelsea, because she left her 'mate' Afton for Embry and Chelsea didn't want to be part of the Volturi any more so everyone went their separate ways and Demetri got with Heidi and Felix with Renata. So you got everything wrong.

From,

Jacob

* * *

><p>To Stephanie Meyer<p>

You are so totally wrong! My Jacob imprinted on me, and made me a kinder person! And my brother Alec now loves Renesmee as she stopped ageing when she looked thirteen. And the Volturi has broke up. I left when Marcus killed Aro and Chelsea left Afton and got with Embry, Jake's friend, and Renata fell in love with Felix and so did Demetri and Heidi. The rest are now Nomads.

From,

Jane

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Alec and Renesmee's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	2. Renesmee and Alec

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

****To Ms. Meyer

Get your facts right! Mum's friend Jacob did not imprint on me! And I love Alec. And Jane, my soon-to-be sister-in-law, was imprinted on by Jacob. And Alec will tell you what happened to the Volturi. I will tell you about the Cullens. Dad couldn't save Mum in time so Mum died. Then Dad killed himself. Well, he stood out in the sunlight. And the old Volturi killed him. So Aunt Rose and Uncle Em are my legal guardians. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz are my second ones and Carlisle and Esme are my third. And I hate being called Nessie. It's Renesmee or nothing.

From,

Renesmee

* * *

><p>To Stephanie,<p>

Jacob did not imprint on my fiancée Renesmee. He imprinted on my sister Jane. The Volturi broke up after Marcus killed Aro. Then me and Jane left. And Chelsea got with Embry Call. Then Heidi and Demetri fell in love, same with Felix and Renata. And Renesmee's parents both died. Rose and Emmett are her legal guardians. And she basically calls them Mum and Dad to their faces.

From,

Alec

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Emmett and Rosalie's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	3. Rosalie and Emmett

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

Me and Em are Renesmee's legal guardians since Bella died giving birth and Edward made the recently-broke up Volturi kill him. So she is basically my baby. And she actually calls us Mum and Dad to our faces. I respect that, since she knows the reason me and Em aren't her real parents. I also respect her marrying Alec. He's very suitable for her. And she's good for him.

From,

Rosalie

* * *

><p>To Steph,<p>

GET IT RIGHT! I got a vampire kittty and Rose told you everything about Renesmee. So that's basically all I can say, apart from the fact my vampire kitty, Cream, might come to you!

From,

Emmett

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Alice and Jasper's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	4. Jasper and Alice

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

I'm sorry, but it appears you got a lot wrong, ma'am. First, Renesmee hates being called Nessie. Second, Bella and Edward are both dead. Third, Rose and Em are Renesmee's legal guardians. Fourth, Jacob Black didn't imprint on Renesmee. He imprinted on Jane, Renesmee's fiancé's, Alec's, sister. Alice will tell you anything else.

From,

Jasper

* * *

><p>To Stephanie,<p>

I'd seen you making these mistakes. Emmett is going to make a vampire kitty army to attack you(ALICE! YOU RUINED IT! Sorry, Emmett!). And there is not much more mistakes you made apart from Rose was best friends with Bella when Bella moved to Forks.

From,

Alice

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Bella and Edward's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	5. Bella and Edward

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

You got a lot wrong. First, I died giving birth to Renesmee. Second, Edward was dead soon after. Third, she hates being called Nessie. And Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. He imprinted on Jane. And Claire Young was fifteen when Quil imprinted on her. Anything else you already know.

From,

Isa

* * *

><p>To Stephanie,<p>

Me and Isa are dead. Isa explained why. And Maria, she came to visit Jasper and Alice got so angry Maria was dead three minutes later.

From,

Edward

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Embry and Chelsea's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	6. Embry and Chelsea

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

Hello. By the way, you said I didn't imprint. You got that wrong. I imprinted on Chelsea, and she left that Afton. And Leah's cousin, Emily, brought her friend, Amelia, here and Seth imprinted on Amelia, and Emily fell in love with Afton.

From,

Embry

* * *

><p>To Stephanie,<p>

Hey. Embry imprinted on me, and Jane got imprinted on by Jacob. Renata and Felix and Demetri and Heidi fell in love after the Volturi broke up. And I left that Afton. Emily Young fell in love with him. Happy ending.

From,

Chelsea

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Seth and Amelia's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	7. Seth and Amelia

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

Really? You say I don't imprint! I do! I imprint on my cousin, Emily's, friend, Amelia. And Leah's perfectly happy! Oh, and Paul didn't imprint on Rachel. Paul imprinted on Della, a girl who just moved here. Rachel has a husband, Randy.

From,

Seth

* * *

><p>To Ms. Meyer<p>

You say I don't exist! I do! I'm Emily Young's best friend and her cousin, Seth Clearwater, imprinted on me. And her other cousin, Leah Clearwater, is really kind! She is overprotective of Seth, but that's just cute.

From,

Amelia

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Renata and Felix's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	8. Felix and Renata

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

IF YOU GET ANOTHER THING WRONG I WILL SO PUNCH YOUR HEAD IN!

From,

Felix

* * *

><p>To Stephanie,<p>

I'm sorry about Felix. But if you are looking for something about the Volturi, go to Jane or Alec or Chelsea. Or Marcus. I will tell you about me and Felix though. Felix and I ran off when Chelsea left. So did Demetri and Heidi. Oh, and the reason Aro died was Marcus and I let go of Aro; I'd had enough of him.

From,

Renata

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Charlie and Renee's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


	9. Charlie and Renee

**_Letters to Ms. Meyer_**

To Ms. Meyer

I know about vampires and werewolves and shape-shifters. Edward decided I should know my daughter is dating a vampire, then Jacob told me about shape-shifters. And I want to know about everything in the supernatural world. And Renee is my wife. My other daughter, Armenia, moved to Hawaii three years ago, then came back when Isa died.

From,

Charlie Swan

* * *

><p>To<p>

Armenia and Isa were closer to each other than anyone, and Armenia dated Edward for a year, then got dumped so Edward could go out with Isa. BTW, Isabella hates being called Bella, it's either Isa or Isabella. And Rosalie is a saint, lovely vampire who cares about other people than herself. She cared about my Isa until Isa died.

From,

Renee Swan

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be Armenia and Kyle's letters!<p>

Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
